Princess and Ninja
by kingtacchan
Summary: What does Houjou really think of Yui?


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own this awesome Oresama Teacher. However, this story I wrote is mine.

**WARNING:** This is set after volume 10… I guess? So, SPOILERS AHOY!

**NOTE: **I can speak Indonesian. If you somehow want this to be translated to Indonesian, feel free to contact me.

**Princess and Ninja**

This is all too good to be true.

After she lamented because he would not return to the Student Council after all things happening last year, she still thought like that. She was there when that guy bowed down to the Student Council president, wore a pained expression, and said "I'm sorry." The president just smiled like he always did and said nothing about him after that.

She recalled the memory of four years ago. When she first met that guy, that guy didn't even notice that she existed at first. Only after the president introduced her to him that he knew of her existence. At first she was annoyed because of that self-proclaimed ninja's antics. However, after knowing him more, she began to have a different feeling for him.

A voice disturbed her thoughts. "Good morning, Houjou. It seems that we're in the same class now." That guy, the annoying and stupid self-proclaimed ninja, Yui Shinobu, greeted her.

Houjou Wakana was dumbfounded. She never thought that he would show up the moment she thought about him. But she couldn't help but smile a little when she was greeted like that. "Go-good morning…" She replied without looking at his face. She felt that her face must be very red by then, and she didn't want that guy to see it.

However, her little happiness did not last long. "Ah! It's Houjou-san and Shinobu-kun!" A person shouted at them. Damn, Houjou thought. It was Kurosaki Mafuyu, a member of the Disciplinary Club. They had an issue with the Student Council last year, but it has been resolved. And the result is that Yui would stay in the Disciplinary Club.

Did Yui really join the Disciplinary Club because he liked that girl? Houjou thought. It must be so. If not, why wouldn't he return to the Student Council?

Why wouldn't he return to the President?

Why wouldn't he return to her?

"I was really depressed that Hayasaka is in another class and there doesn't seem to be other people I know in this class. But then I see it again that Houjou-san and Shinobu-kun is in the same class! I'm so relieved~" She started talking to Yui.

"Geh. When I thought that something good will happen, I am stuck with Kurosaki?"

"Why you, stupid ninja! You're not happy to see me, huh?"

They started to argue. Yui said that she wouldn't understand the way of ninja, and Kurosaki Mafuyu replied that it doesn't matter to her. Then they start arguing about school puddings, the Disciplinary Club, cakes, soap operas, ramen, and limited edition t-shirts.

They were so loud…

"Could you two please cut it out?" Houjou stood between them and crossed her hand. "The class is going to start." She glared at them.

Like little kids who were get mad at by their scary mothers, they cower in fear and said in unison, "We're sorry!" They then sat calmly at their respective seats.

I would not be able to talk to him like that, Houjou thought. Maybe it really is true that Yui liked that person…

For the rest of the class, Houjou just sit through it in silence.

= o =

After school…

"Houjou, are you alright?" Yui's face suddenly appeared in front of her, prompting her to scream. Yui then covered his ears. "There's no need to scream, was it? As I thought, you still hate me…" He glanced to his side.

"Huh? What?" Houjou just did not know what had happened. Seeing Yui's expression, she felt a sudden grief.

"Because I can't be at Miyabi-sama's side. Because I can't be at your side. That's why you hate me, right?" Yui continued. "But I'm sorry. I've already made up my mind to stay with those guys.

Do you remember the seal incident? Kurosaki said that I will be alone for all eternity. At first I thought if I can serve Miyabi-sama, I'm content with being alone. But after meeting them, and being with them, I finally understand what it means to be alone…"

Pain. Sorrow. Heartache. That's all she felt right now. But no words came out from her mouth.

"Even if I am not at Miyabi-sama's side, I will never betray him. You of all people should know about it. But it can't be helped if you think I'm traitor because I'm not at his side…"

Even after all that, she could not hate Yui. But how come Yui never understand that? Is he really dense or what? "… Stop it."

"Huh?" Yui stopped.

"I said stop it!" She felt really angry. It's his fault! It's his fault! It's his fault that she had to experience this feeling. The feeling of pain. She couldn't hold it anymore. "I never hated you, stupid Yui!"

"But you always said that you hated me though…" Thinking back, it seemed that the words that she uttered to him were indeed words of hatred. She then burst into tears. How could she be so stupid? How could she always speak the opposite of her heart to him? Why couldn't she be honest?

"U, uwaah! I'm sorry! Did I make you angry again?"

This is the worst, she thought. I have shown my true feelings to him. I just want to go somewhere far away so that he can't see my face anymore.

Unexpectedly, he sent his hands towards her and pulled her into his side. His left hand embraced her waist, and his right hand caressed her head. Houjou was surprised, but she didn't reject him.

After she had finished crying, Yui let her go. His face is the same straight face as ever. Did he keep that face even when hugging her? Who knows.

"Wha.. what was that for?" Said Houjou. Now that she had returned to her usual self, she confronted him.

"I sensed someone coming." Yui replied. "They might consider you a weak person if they saw you in that state."

"I am weak! So what?" Houjou felt like crying again. She really couldn't believe Yui.

"You are not."

"Huh?"

"I never consider you a weak person." Yui said calmly. She could feel honesty in his voice. "Hey… Is it true that you don't hate me?" Suddenly, his expression looked like an abandoned puppy to her.

"I…" Houjou froze in her place. What should she do? She didn't want the misunderstanding to continue. She thought that she should at least be honest about that. But Yui always betrayed her expectations. When she thought that Yui was saying something to make her happy, he would then say something that makes her angry. "I don't hate you…" She muttered.

"What? I can't hear you!" He slowly closed the distance between them. Houjou could feel his breath approaching her. She felt her cheek flushed. Unfortunately, being that close to a girl wouldn't have such an effect to him.

"I said I don't hate you, dammit!" She punched his face. He didn't dodge, and he flied across the room. Realizing what she had done, Houjou ran to the unconscious Yui. "Yu, Yui, I'm sorry!" She panicked. She was afraid that Yui would hit his head when he was sent flying. "Why didn't you dodge, stupid Yui!"

"I am okay…" Yui said while holding his head. "This is for always making you angry…"

"Stu-stupid!" Houjou yelled at him. "Stupid! Stupid!"

Seeing her, Yui just smiled. That's the smile he always showed when he was with the Disciplinary Club. Houjou was startled. He never showed that smile to her before. Did he just consider her to be his… friend?

"Ah, it's about time." Yui looked at his wristwatch. "I'm glad you have returned to be yourself." Yui patted her head and got up. "Sorry, I've gotta go. Can you stand?" Yui offered his hands to her.

It's time already? She felt that she still wanted to be with Yui… But there's no way she would say that. She reluctantly accepted his hand and got up.

Yui then walked towards the door of the classroom. When he was just about to be lost from her sight, Houjou shouted at him, "Yui! How are the people in the Disciplinary Club like?"

"Huh? Why would you want to know that?" Yui looked dumbfounded.

"Just answer me!" Houjou commanded.

"They sometimes do crazy things. But they're good people." Yui smiled again. "See you tomorrow, Houjou."

"See you…"

After Yui had left, Houjou had made up her mind. She felt that her feelings for him had grown stronger. "I won't lose to that person." She whispered to the air.

= o =

Meanwhile, 'that person'…

"HATCHIING!" Kurosaki Mafuyu sneezed.

"Did you catch a cold, Kurosaki?" asked Yui

"I guess so…" Kurosaki answered. Who would be talking about her right now? Nah, it's just my feeling, she thought.

= o =

"Is this really okay, President?" A member of the Student Council asked the President who was sitting and his hands sitting on the desk, clasped and fingers crossed.

The handsome President replied, "Don't you think both of them are such an idiot?" He smiled. "It makes one want to cheer on them, right?"

END OF CHAPTER ONE OF ?


End file.
